krunkeriofandomcom-20200222-history
Agent
The Agent is the ninth combat class in the game, which was added in the Update 0.9.9.99.4. It is currently the only class which can wield two weapons at once. It is an example of an aggressive, short-ranged class, like Vince. Agent has some similarities with all of the non-sniper classes. He wears the same black suit as a Triggerman, and it's easy to confuse the two at longer distances. He is a fast-moving, fast-firing class like Run N Gun, though he is even more short-ranged but because of the spread can do damage at long range, and so even more reliant on speed and maneuvering to get in close. This is because his Uzi's bullets have a large amount of spread over any real distance, which is comparable to the unaimed LMG of the Spray N Pray, minus the duration: whereas LMG may fire for 8 seconds, Uzis are out flat in two. Their fast reloads and the sheer volume of bullets they pump out, however, make Agent the second-best area denial class after Rocketeer; if an agent simply stands near an entrance and keeps firing inside, it is very difficult to come through without getting hit. This is especially useful in modes like Infected where you have to defend yourself in narrow spaces and corridors. Essentially, the best way to play as an Agent is to keep moving and jumping and drifting to make yourself harder to hit (which is easy, being the second fastest class in the game) and keep finding ways to blindside the enemy players so that they won't shred you until you can get within two steps of them - at which point, simply hold down the trigger while running past them. That way, you will be right next to them in the two seconds your guns need to expel their combined 36 rounds. Don't ever to stop and try to aim - you won't manage that anyway. "Drive-by" style attacks must be your thing - if you fail to finish off the target on your first go, just circle back for another go, since your guns reload almost instantly. Moreover, dropping on your enemy from above while shooting seems to guarantee that the largest amount of your shots hit. Also, by pressing shift, you can steady your fire and aim more reliably; while your movement will be hindered, but it is a small price to pay. A decent way to counter this class is with Vince (in close range) or the Hunter (in medium to long ranges). * The Class was added to the base game on December 18th of 2018, in V0.9.9.99.4 * The Agent is the second Krunker class after Marksman that wasn't based on a counterpart from the 2D top-down shooter vertix.io. * The Agent is the first class to ever wield two weapons. * The Agent is the one of the two classes that do not have a scope, red dot sight, or iron sights for it's melee weapon. The other being Runner.